Cars: Enamorada de mi mejor amigo
by MightYenaIwa
Summary: Cómo cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo. Mate x Fem! Mcqueen.


**Una mini historia de Mate x Fem! Mcqueen.**

 **Un comentario de la mención de la pareja y se me ocurrió esto!**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Fem! Mcqueen x Mate.**

 **¡Cars** _ **No**_ **me pertenece!**

* * *

Es _mi_ mejor amigo, se había repetido varias veces. Pero aún así su corazón se acelerada y sus mejillas se volvían rosadas al pensar en el.

Mcqueen supo cuando empezó. Cuando lo vio, no era lo que se diría una belleza.

Su pelo corto castaño desordenado y sus ojos brillantes de color verde.

La forma en la que la abrazaba, la confianza que le tenía…

Tal vez era como la trataba era la razón de cómo había caído enamorada.

"Mcqueen!" Inmediatamente había escuchado su voz se giró.

La felicidad había desaparecido cuando vio a la mujer de pelo violeta acompañado.

"Shiftwell" murmuró con desagrado.

"Mcqueen! Recuerda a Holley? Vino de visita!" Mcqueen sonrió pero por dentro estaba molesta. Shiftwell tenía una buena relación con Mate. E incluso se lo quiso llevar con ella.

"En serio? Me alegro! Como estas Holley?"

* * *

Mcqueen no estaba feliz, Shiftwell se había quedado una semana y todos los días se había quedado con Mate.

Eso la enfureció.

'Mate es _mio'_ es lo que siempre pensaba cada vez que los veía juntos.

"Mcqueen!" Lightning dejo de revisar su auto y miró a mate.

Vestía la misma camisa blanca azul manchada con aceite acompañado el viejo overol marrón sucio y las botas café.

"Mate! Sucede algo?" la preocupación llegó al ver la cara de incomodidad.

"Bueno… Holley me invitó a una cita ¡y quería tu consejo!..." Lightning en ese momento dejó de escuchar después de la palabra _cita_.

"Mcqueen! Te pasa algo?" estaba vez era Mate el que veía la cara de Mcqueen con preocupación.

"hmmm? Lo siento Mate, solo que tengo cosas que hacer, pídele consejos a Sally, ella de seguro te dará buenos consejos" Mate se sorprendió al tono con el que obtuvo la respuesta. Mcqueen nunca le había hablado en ese tono tan frío.

"Seguro?" Había escuchado de Sally que cuando una mujer cambia de actitud había que dejarla sola.

* * *

Sally entró en el garaje de Mcqueen al escuchar el alboroto.

"Lightning?" preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Al entrar vio herramientas tiradas y el coche con el capot levantado.

Mcqueen estaba apunto de tomar una llave cuando escucho la voz de Sally.

"Lightning? Estas bien? Mate me dijo-" Sally no pudo terminar la frase que Lightning la interrumpió.

"Mate no me importa! Y vete estoy ocupada" gruñó mientras se acercaba a su deportivo rojo y empezaba a trabajar en el.

"¿Que paso? Mate me dijo que le hablaste en un tono frío, además de que siempre buscas una excusa para alejarte de el… ¿estas celosa?" Mcqueen se tenso.

'En el clavo' Pensó Sally mientras se acercaba a lightning.

"Escucha, sé que te agrada Mate, y que Holley viniera y te quitará la atención de Mate te moleste, pero-" Mcqueen la volvió a interrumpir.

"Mate es _mi_ mejor amigo, el primero que hice aquí y el primero que vino a mi, no por el dinero, no por mi belleza, el solo entabló una amistad y yo… me enamore de él, es simple pero el es _mi_ amigo. Ahora llegó Shiftwell y lo alejo de _mi_ " Al terminar lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su mejillas rojas de vergüenza al confesar sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

"Amas a Mate pero tienes miedo de arruinar su amistad" resumió Sally.

Mcqueen asintió.

Sin saber Mate había seguido a Sally y estaba escuchando la conversación.

"Mcqueen" Mate murmuró.

* * *

Después de unas horas Sally había convencido a Lightning de arreglarse.

Ahora vestida con una camisa blanca sin mangas y un short negro y botas negras.

Su pelo estaba atado en una trenza. Y su rostro ligeramente maquillado.

Al escuchar su nombre volteo y lo vio. Vestido en un traje formal negro.

"¿Mate?" preguntó sorprendida.

"¿lista para nuestra cita?" preguntó nervioso.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Ustedes pueden imaginar lo que pasa? Si? No? Entonces continuemos.**

* * *

La cita transcurso con torpeza sin saber cómo comportarse.

"Mate yo…"

"Mcqueen, se que estas enamora de mi y yo… no se de citas pero… eres mi amiga! Y si tu me quieres, yo también te quiero! Eres muy linda! Y eh, yo-" Mcqueen empezó a llorar.

Acercándose más a Mate lo abrazo.

"Te amo mate! Nunca te separes de mi!" Mate sonrió con cariño al escuchar la confesión y le devolvió el abrazo.

"siempre estaré contigo Mcqueen"

* * *

 **Final**

* * *

 **Alternativo**

* * *

"¿Francesco? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Lightning confundida

"Estoy aquí para nuestra cita!" Antes de poder seguir el viejo Sheriff apareció y lo arresto.

"Encárgate de lo demás Mate!" Ordenó el Sheriff mientras sacaba de la escena a un Francesco que trataba de convencerlo de soltarlo.

"Mcqueen! Uhmm, e linda noche?" preguntó nervioso Mate

A lo lejos Holley miraba molesta como Mate y Mcqueen empezaron a alejarse.

"Serás mío Mate~" murmuró en tono soñador.

A su lado el agente Finn suspiro antes las patadas de su compañera.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
